toppeis_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Olympics VI
| host = | seasonrun = | semifinal1date = February 23, 2018 | semifinal2date = February 23, 2018 | finaldate = March 2, 2018 | entries = 30 | debut = | withdraw = | winner = (TheRankKing1) Phoenix by Christiana Loizu | previousseason = Music Olympics V | nextseason = Music Olympics VII}} is the sixth season of Music Olympics. The contest will be hosted in Ireland, after Kodaline won the fifth edition with their song "All I Want". Broadcaster chose the Green Glens Arena in Cork to serve as the host venue for the edition. Format/Changes The format of the contest was inspired by Eurovision Song Contest. Player or HoD (Head of Delegation) must choose two countries they want to represent. The leaderboard will be applied from season six and beyond. Starting season 7, Big 4 will commence which the hosting country automatically qualify to the grand final, as well as the top three in the leaderboard. *The song has to be either sung by someone from that country, made by someone from that country, or have a blood related from the parents living/ roots on that country. * Music from previous installment are not allowed to play again. Cover songs and live performance video can not participate in the competition. *Entry should be an official music video, lyric video, or an audio video with less than 100 million views in YouTube. *A band or a collaboration can represent the country if at least one of members is from the selected country. *An artist cannot enter the same edition twice, for example Dua Lipa represented Albania and United Kingdom. That is not allowed. *If someone does not send in a song within the deadline, their country(ies) are forced to withdrawn. * Voting system will be in Eurovision style: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12. *Voting for own country is prohibited. * If someone does not give out points within the deadline, they are disqualified and all points given to them will be nullified. *The winner will then be the hosting country. Decides the host city, venue, and presenter(s). *United Kingdom will be split into 4 nations: England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales. * As of season 6, borrowing countries was implemented. Participating Countries Non-qualifier's point during Semifinals was divided into half. While the points that finalists have above are their scores during Grand Final. Germany & USA both got 132 points but USA got the 4th place for getting 4 sets of 12 while Germany placed 5th by getting 2 sets of 12. Semifinals Semi-Final 1 Scoreboard Semi-Final 2 Scoreboard Finals Scoreboard Other Countries * : Honduras is forced to withdraw from the contest, because the country missed the submission time. * : Scotland is forced to withdraw from the contest, because the country missed the submission time. * : Spain is forced to withdraw from the contest, because the country missed the submission time. * : Vietnam is forced to withdraw from the contest, because the country missed the submission time. Category:Music Olympics